chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Justice
Summary After a hooded man open fires on their patrol car, Roman is left wounded and Burgess takes off after the shooter, briefly losing sight of him, and shoots when she relocates him turning in her direction with a glimmer of silver in his hand. No gun has been found at the crime scene and the shooter is identified as a 17-year-old honor student who will likely never walk again due to his injuries. Protests begin as the public views the case as another incidence of a police officer shooting an unarmed African American teenager. Assistant State Attorney Peter Stone, the same man who sent Voight to prison, has been assigned to help defend Burgess and conduct his own investigation under the supervision of State Attorney Mark Jefferies. Stone and his team need to collect enough evidence to indict the teen and clear Burgess, but must tread with caution on this high profile case as tensions run high. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky Special Guest Stars * Philip Winchester as Assistant State's Attorney Peter Stone * Nazneen Contractor as Assistant State's Attorney Dawn Patel * Joelle Carter as Investigator Laura Nagel * Ryan-James Hatanaka as Investigator Daren Okada * Lorraine Toussaint as Defense Attorney Shambala Green * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies Guest Stars * Samuel Caleb Hunt as Craig "Mouse" Gurwitch * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Kelvin Harrison Jr. as Michael Ellis * Chip Zien as Judge Lurman * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Steven R. McQueen as Paramedic Jimmy Borrelli * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Sherrice Eaglin as Cecily Ellis * Michael Hargrove as John Ellis * Matthew Klingler as Cade * Bubba Weiler as Kelton * Victoria Allen as Penny Coker * Ike Smith as Dean Royal * Edward Hayes as Protester * David Lowenthal as Marine Unit Lieutenant * Marcus Hendricks as Uniformed Officer * Miriam Lee as Paramedic * Earnest Lee as Voice in the Court Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Mark Tinker as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Craig Gore as Co-Executive Producer * Tim Walsh as Co-Executive Producer * Mike Weiss as Co-Executive Producer * Timothy J. Sexton as Supervising Producer * Terry Miller as Producer * Jamie Pachino as Producer * Jeremy Beim as Co-Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Rohn Schmidt as Director Of Photography * Gregory Van Horn as Production Designer * Kevin Krasny as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Cole Maliska as Executive Story Editor * Mo Masi as Story Editor * Ryan Maldonado as Story Editor * Eduardo Javier Canto as Story Editor Background information and Notes * Backdoor Pilot for Chicago Justice. Category:Episodes Category:Chicago P.D. episodes Category:Crossover episodes